


As long as you’ll have me

by rareheartzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, help i just want more ppl to ship them, they kissed i know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareheartzz/pseuds/rareheartzz
Summary: When the Survey Corps takes a trip to the continent of Marley things go as expected, until they don't.
Relationships: Onyankopon/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	As long as you’ll have me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope everyone is excited about this fic because I sure am. I just love the idea of these two being together, Onyakopon just cares so much for Hange. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and catch my funny little Winter Soldier reference haha!
> 
> (if any of you care I made this playlist for when I wrote it if you want to try and emulate the vibe I created: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4SsYh9oAVmupuDS9ihocXL)

Ocean breeze swam through their brown locks, as the ship approached the port. The thick smell of saltwater wafted from below as Hange leaned across the boat’s railing. Sparkling blue bounced off their auburn eye, mesmerized by the rippling and swirling tide below. It was magnificent, all their theories could never compare to what traveling across the sea would entail. 

“Oi, four eyes you’ll fall in if you keep leaning like that,” Levi cautioned, nudging his elbow into their side.

Hange leaned back, pulled from their trace. 

“I can’t help it, Levi, it’s just so beautiful,” Hange gushed.

Levi let a small smile creep onto his face as he looked out, he too couldn’t believe it. After spending half his life without seeing the sky, then being boarded behind walls, this was something alien. 

“Well, just be careful, we’ve arrived anyway,” Levi said tugging on their sleeve, motioning to the boat hands preparing to dock. 

Hange quickly pushed their wonder out of mind as they rounded everyone up, “Alright everyone, remember we shouldn’t be too worried about this little trip but try not to bring attention to yourself or others. We don’t want to face the reality of what happens when a group of  _ us _ get caught” 

Sasha was latched onto Jean and Connie pointing at the building in the distance, the boy’s eyes following her finger. Armin’s eyes were sparkling, darting all around the city as Mikasa and Eren gawked behind him. Hange felt giddy seeing everyone in high spirits, kids they’d seen through the most horrific battles smiling ear to ear. 

It took some time for the boat to dock, but eventually, they were able to shuffle off with what little belongings they brought. Hange led to pack with Levi close by their side, searching the crowd for a familiar face. They could hear the gasps of the younger soldiers as they all came to a stop, back to back staring out at the massive new territory in front of them.

“Welcome to the continent of Marley,” A deep voice said.

The familiar tone lifted some anxiety off of Hange’s shoulders, they were commander, but exploring Marley was outside their area of expertise. Their eyes met across the crowd, his smile comforting amongst the vast unknown they had just stepped into.

“Onyan-” Hange tried to call back, quickly cut off by the loud voices of Connie and Sasha.

“Is that a horse?” Connie exclaimed, pointing to a sleek black car across the street.

“No don’t be stupid Connie,” Sasha teased, slapping his shoulder, “A cow? Isn’t it a cow?” 

“It’s a car! We read about it before coming!” Hange quickly interjected, their brain racing with the copious amounts of information Onyankopon and Yelena had provided them, “Hey, car!”

Hange’s hand shot up, waving to the nonsentient vehicle without a second thought. They knew it was a machine, just like the boats and airships they had read about, but nonetheless, their heart fluttered at the thought of such a feat of science. Their cheeks flushed, filled with excitement finally seeing international engineering up close. 

_ Hushed whispers started to fill Hange’s ears. _

Hange’s smile dropped, and they slowly turned. Passerbyers sneered and scoffed, eyes fixed on the trio gesturing to the vehicle. Hange’s heart began to beat fast, real nerves set in realizing attention was being drawn their way.

“Hange, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Onyankopon said, gently draping his hand across their shoulder.

Hange chuckled, trying to swiftly cover any signs of their unease as his eyes fell on them.

“I could say the same for you, soldier” Hange playfully shot back, eliciting a low chuckle from the man. 

“I’ll lead you to the Azumabito residence, just try not to draw any  _ more _ attention to us,” Onyankopon said before signaling the group to follow him. 

Hange stayed by his side, with Levi close behind and the rest of the scouts even farther. Every few steps they would get distracted, a new smell piquing their interest, the many booths along the way offering filled to the brim with intriguing foods and flavors. 

Soon enough they found themselves in a predicament, a large crowd drew around them after Levi caught a child attempting to sneak Sasha’s wallet. Threats began to swarm the air as witnesses closed in around the scene. Levi quickly broke free calling for the rest of the scouts to follow, bolting with the boy under his arm. 

“Hange-” Onyankopon whispered, out of breath, “This is exactly the kind of thing we are trying to avoid, we don’t need these people recognizing our faces.”

They had made it out of the crowd, the boy escaping Levi’s grasp almost immediately and rushing to celebrate his haul. 

“I know, but that’s what you get when you befriend us devils,” Hange tried to play off the severity of the situation, using Onyankopon’s shoulder for support as they caught their breath. 

“I guess so,” he snickered back, “However, you need to lay low, I can’t go losing my favorite-“ 

He stopped dead in his tracks as the words fell from his mouth. A small blush struck his cheeks as he looked away, “I mean, they can’t go losing their commander.”

Hange could feel his embarrassment, the way his body stiffened and his hand drew to the back of his neck. They smiled discreetly, feeling their cheeks warm at his words. It was cute to see him like this, usually so cool under pressure suddenly washed away by a single slip up. 

Hange played along, not wanting to embarrass him further, “You’re right, we’ve got to be safer. I’m sorry for the worry.”

He smiled as Hange stepped away towards Levi, “Good thing it was just spending money from the Azumabito’s I guess?” They joked with him. 

Levi, obviously annoyed with the events that played out, scowled in return. He turned to face Hange, no longer interested in the lost cause of getting their money back. 

“I can't exactly get it from him now.”

“That’s the spirit grumpy! Let’s just try and enjoy the rest of this outing before we have to get to work okay?” 

Levi groaned at the not so affectionate nickname but he knew Hange was right. They had this free time and didn’t know when they’d get any again, so it was better to enjoy it. 

“I saw Sasha and Connie runoff, those idiots-” Levi scolded them under his breath, “I’m gonna go round up those kids. Don’t get too far behind me, we can’t get any more separated.” 

“Don’t worry about me I’ve got my trusty right-hand man with me,” Hange said dragging Onyankopon to them by his jacket sleeve.

“Alright, don’t let them eat anything poisonous or jump into the ocean under your watch or we’ll be having  _ words… _ ” Levi threatened the taller man, not so jokingly, before turning to follow after the hectic group of teens they had managed to lose. 

Almost the instant that Levi left Hange was bouncing from stall to stall looking at the gadgets and gizmos the city had to offer. Quickly running after them Onyankopon tugged Hange back by their wrist.

“Wow, Levi wasn’t wrong, do I need to hold your hand to keep you from running off?” Onyankopon teased. 

Hange turned back, not trying to escape his grasp instead coming closer to him. For a second Onyankopon swore there was a flush to their cheeks, but it quickly faded. Hange’s free hand came up to their chest and clutched onto their tie. Their eye began to sparkle as they looked up to Onyankopon.

“It’s just so exciting, all these wonderful things I’ve never seen before. Tools and toys that feel alien to me, I can’t help but get excited. I wish we had more time, I’d scrounge around here all day if I could” 

“Just-” Onyankopon stuttered, “Stay by my side please.”

Hange nodded, staying put as Onyankopon’s grasp faded. They didn’t mean to worry him, honest, they genuinely couldn’t hold back their excitement. For the first time in a long time, they were able to let go of the stressors of being commander, even if only for a second. 

They floated between booths, hands grabbing trinkets of all designs examining every nook and cranny they could find. Eventually, the sun began to set, deep oranges and reds filled the city as night slowly approached. Content, Hange looked to Onyankopon, bright smiles graced both their faces. The last few rays of sun danced across his skin, golden hues glistening off his eyes. Hange quickly looked down, a new shade falling to their face. 

“Hange…” Onyankopon stopped before he got too ahead of himself, “W-We don’t have much time left, but we can make one more stop.”

Hange beamed back, sending a  _ thank you  _ with their expression as they latched onto his arm and dragged him to something that caught their eye. There was only about a half-hour before they had to be at the Azumabito residence, and Onyankopon was certain he would get them there on time. He let himself be pulled to a storefront, Hange bound to the window where little machines whirred. It was sweet seeing them so happy, Onyankopon had recently only seen Hange through stress and paperwork so this was a nice change of pace. He leaned against the building, guard down, as Hange began to spew off theories about how the machines worked. A soft chuckle came from his lips at their theories, tiny engines placed by even tinier mechanics.

Hange looked up at him, finger still pointing to the window at a toy train, they were about to speak when Onyankopon grabbed their shoulder. The atmosphere immediately changed, and Onyankopon looked upon this with a fierce look. Hange knew it well, they had seen it for almost a decade. The look when danger was imminent. Years of hunting titans taught them to recognize it well and be ready to act as a second’s notice.

They were quickly shoved to the side of the building, a dark alleyway without much visibility from the street. His swift movement caught them by surprise, they had no time to recognize what he had done until it already happened. Hange’s back was pushed against the cold brick and Onyankopon loomed over them. His hands were placed on either side of their head, shielding them.

“Onyankopon what’s-”

“Shh-” He cut through Hange’s words, leaning down to their ear. His voice deep, deeper than usual as he whispered into their ears, “Remember the crowd from earlier? They’re here, but this time there are guards with them. They must be looking for us and that kid...”

He spoke in a tone they had never heard before, Hange could sense fear in his words. His eyes were fixed on the street just a few meters away, following who Hange assumed to be the officers. 

“I guess we didn’t really cover our tracks well with the  _ sister _ excuse, huh?” Hange tried to ease the tension between them, realizing their failure when they were met with Onyankopon’s gaze. There wasn’t the slightest hint of enjoyment in his eyes, they were stern. In that split second the guards drew nearer, their footsteps pounding in Hange’s ears.

_ “There was a kid, he must’ve been working to swindle people with that tiny man, but there was another-” _ The voice paused, clearly in thought until it hit him,  _ “That’s it! Their partner had on a suit, and they had an  _ **_eyepatch_ ** _!”  _

Hange’s good eye shot open, t _ his was bad _ . They had an easy description of Hange, one surely no one else would fit. If the guards merely looked down the alleyway they would find their prey and immediately take them into custody. 

“Shit-” Onyankopon cursed low under his breath.

The footsteps came closer, the officers were surely in front of the storefront. Hange’s heart began to race, panic set in as they heard the muffled voices. Their breathing quickened, as they looked up to Onyankopon. 

“Hange-” He brought a hand to their shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, “I’m right here we’re gonna be fine, but we have to stay quiet.”

They nodded through sharp breaths, trying to quiet the noise. The voices were growing, no longer in their muffled state, but amplified as the distance closed. Onyankopon’s eyes searched around them, searching for a plan.

“We need to hide your face-” The realization hit him as he saw the guard’s shadow came into view. After he spoke everything happened within a few seconds. 

Strong hands cupped Hange’s face, the tips of Onyankopon’s fingers dug into their hair as they were pulled forward. Their lips met and Hange let out a shocked gasp, but quickly understood his plan. Their face was completely covered now, Onyankopon’s head angled so when the guards walked past the only face they could make out was his. 

The voices were in earshot now, directly outside the alleyway.

_ “And you’re sure they went this way?” _ A guard asked, his voice turned towards the pair in the alley. His eyes caught sight of them, their kiss, and quickly followed with, _ “We don’t have time for this, keep moving!” _

Lips parted but still pulled close, Oynakopon and Hange listened as the footsteps and voices shuffled away. After a few more seconds for good measure, Onyankopon pulled back completely, eyes refusing to meet Hange’s. They could feel the guilt radiating off his skin, the way his hands retreated from their skin and his eyes looked to the ground

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be-” Hange cut him off, their hand met his cheek turning his face back to them, “Don’t be, your quick thinking saved both,” reassuring him that they were fine, he had saved them.

He smiled, stepping back from Hange with a relieved sigh, cheeks burning red, “We’d better hurry, we don’t want to miss our meeting.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had long gone down, the meeting had long ended, and the quiet halls of the Azumabito residence gnawed at Hange. After they had successfully dragged in the half-asleep, and more importantly,  _ drunk _ soldiers, Hange retreated to their room. They lay in a luxurious suite that Kiyomi insisted they accept due to Hange’s position as commander. 

“How could I be so reckless…” Hange muttered as they slammed their fist against the plush bed.

They lay awake at an obscenely late hour, fidgeting with the suit they had since left on. Their mind raced with the events from the city earlier in the day, how close they came to blowing their cover and all but ending the chance of Paradis finding its way in this new world. If it weren’t for Onyankopon’s quick thinking the entire plan would have dissolved as they were taken into Marley’s custody. 

Three raps at their door shook them from their self-deprecation. The sound shocking enough, a yelp clawed from Hange’s throat as they shot up off the bed. 

“I-“ They stuttered coming to their senses,” Err, come in.”

Hange waited and after a few seconds, a familiar smile peeked around the corner.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Onyankopon said, slowly cracking the door and walking in.

“No, don’t worry I was just lost in thought is all. Is everything alright?” Hange asked as they got up to greet him, arms crossed over their chest. 

“Oh, yes everything’s fine! The others are all accounted for and fast asleep, expected of a group of teens who just drank  _ that _ much booze.

The pair laughed in the shadows, moonlight dripped in through the windows illuminating their bodies in pale blues. After their laughter stalled a slight tension fell between them, quiet throughout the bedroom.

“Actually, I came to see how you were doing-“ Onyankopon slipped out finally.

“What do you mean?” The commander quickly played off his question,” I’m just fine-“

Hange swore they could see faint pink cross his cheeks as he spoke, “Hange I know today was rough, we almost got caught… I could see how scared you were.”

“Onyankopon I’m-“

“Hange please, you can talk to me,” He steed closer, bringing his hand to rest on their arm.

Hange looked down and sighed, they carried a heavy burden, they had always known that but as of late it was becoming too much. 

“I just-“ 

Hange huffed and pulled back from their friend, tugging at their tie. They faced away, a slow-burning started to run up their throat. It was a familiar ache, a feeling they faced almost daily since they took command. The rush of emotions, the stress building until it boiled over in the middle of the night. Hange pulled on their tie, frustrated hands yanking down without any success. Daggers stabbed at their tongue, urging the words stuck in their mouth to spill out.

“There is insurmountable pressure on me, I try constantly. Over and over I do everything in my power to make things right, but it’s never going to be enough! Even today one silly little mistake almost cost us this entire mission.”

Hange spun around, voice raised and tears stinging. They stood before Onyankopon, more vulnerable than ever before, disheveled with red flushed cheeks. His hands clasped around theirs, trying to stop their insistent clawing.

“Onyankopon, I-“ Hange fumbled as they stepped closer, crumpling into him. 

Surprise, Onyankopon caught them in strong arms, pulling Hange closer to his chest. 

“I’m just so tired, I’m so tired, I’m so-“ Hange repeated as they finally broke into sobs. 

It was strange, it had been so long since Hange allowed themself to openly feel and express these feelings. The gnawing guilt of being chosen always stayed inside,  **_always_ ** **.** Even when Hange wished they could cry, wished they could scream they bottled it up and buried it deep inside. Now, they didn’t know why they were letting it out, crying into Onyankopon’s arms so easily. Why did they feel so comfortable letting go so completely around him? Nevertheless, Hange clung to his body, their arms held tight between their bodies. Hange’s fingers curled into his shirt, clawing at the real presence before them.

  
  


“I’m here,” Onyankopon cooed. 

Hange looked up, their face shadowed in the moonlight but saddened featured clear as day to Onyankopon. He gently swooped Hange’s bangs behind their ear, “I’ll be here as long as you want me, for whatever you need.”

Hange’s heart jumped, his words melted away their edge. Their frustration was subsiding as his empathetic eyes bore down at them. He was a man beyond descriptions and facts, beyond eloquent words. His soul was made to unite, to accept, and to love; a fact Hange was sure of since the day they met. 

Releasing the tension in their fist, Hange laid their palm flat against his chest. They could feel his heartbeat, steady and sure of himself, no, steady and sure of  _ them.  _

Hange pressed back on his chest, releasing from his embrace. Something was boiling in their core, ever since the alleyway. 

Hange trusted him so implicitly, so wholly they allowed him to carry their life in his hands. They never questioned his actions, being thrust into the alleyway, his lips pressed against theirs,  _ they never questioned it.  _ Hange’s eyes grew wide, the realization hit, then it boiled over.

  
  
  


Hange instinctively caught Onyankopon’s lips in their own, trying to relive the comfort it brought them earlier. The fear he had so quickly made them forget, the way he calmed them simply with his touch.

It caught him by surprise, but he too felt what Hange had. He had known why he chose a kiss but feared acknowledging it too much. Feared the possible repercussions, instead, he let his emotions fall to the side for them.  _ But no longer _ , steaming bubbles spilled over as he grabbed their tie and pulled them closer. Hange’s hand once again clawed at his shirt, bunching the fabric in their fist. Together they stumbled back into the door, effectively closing it with their pressure. 

Dancing starlight engulfed them as Onyankopon pulled Hange closer, hands slipping to cradle warm cheeks. They melded together as the night passed on, Onyankopon’s words fell heavily on Hange, their heart clawing for the person they had grown so close to. His words embedding into their skin, a source of reliance, a source of  _ hope _ . 

“You-“ they gulped back tears, “I need you.” 

“Will you stay?” 

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed I'd really appreciate it if you left kudos and comments!! I love to see how you guys react to my stories!
> 
> If you have any suggestions for future stories feel free to comment here or on my other socials!  
> tumblr: @rareheartzz  
> twitter: @rareheartzz  
> tiktok: @rareheartzz & @rareheartzz.cos


End file.
